As It Rains
by SarangHae.Yo-Nana
Summary: ITACHIxOC She was left alone, revenge and anger took over her, this was it.
1. The Last Hakumei

As It Rains. 

Chapter 1. The Last Hakumei

Morning. Cold. The Hakumei house was covered in rain, as the gentle wind pranced through Konohagakure swiftly. A strong kunoichi stood proud by the compound's lake,staring up at the blue sky through which the rain covered her face in beautiful watery petals like diamonds. Suddenly behind her a fellow ninja appeared swiftly," Miyuki there's no sight of him", Hatake Kakashi spoke seriously. Miyuki stared out to the lake," I need to talk to Godaime she'll understand my decision now". Kakashi spoke softly as he stood beside her," miyuki don't be rash to do anything. Think of Naruto he's your friend so is Sakura." Miyuki stared with her sapphire eyes right into kakashi's one viewable black eye," I am going to destroy Orochimaru on my own Kakashi. He will pay for this dearly", as she stared at the Hakumei house, her family's house. Kakashi spoke softly," The ANBU were sent after him apparently he was joined with Sasuke and Kabuto". Miyuki spoke coldly," Orochimaru failed to achieve my bloodline... my family's bloodline. He killed my mother, my father and my older sister.... however he won't be so lucky this time",and she dissapeared off to the Godaime's tower.

The Godaime Hokage stared at the girl before her," Hakumei Miyuki! I am sorry for the los of your family but I refuse to let you out for Orochimaru. You'd be walking into his trap!"as the Fifth Hokage smashed her fist into the table. Miyuki stood coldly before her," I have no intention of failing Tsunade-sama. I do not rely on my bloodline limit I am a strong kunoichi and I'm asking for your permission to leave Konohagakure now before I decide to run away". Tsunade sighed rubbing her temples wildly," you're the most prized shinobi in all of Konohagakure. You're bloodline limit makes you unbeatable"as Tsunade looked away from her dangerous eyes,"Fine you have a granted leave of a year. Go". Miyuki thank her softly,"thank you Tsunade-sama i promise you that i'll return", as the girl dissapeared in a minor poof out of Godaime's office and outof Konohagakure searching for the murderer, the one who took away everything from her. This was her, Hakumei Miyuki running away to reach her goal destination and that was the death of a certain snake Sannin. The last of the Hakumei crossed the border of Fire Country into River flawlesly.


	2. Eye To Eye

Chapter 2. Eye To Eye

Two days passed and the silent kunoichi walked into a small village finding a place to stay overnight. As she passed through buildings she spotted a small inn and walked towards it with a confident expression upon her face. Her long dark brown hair swayed with the wind as her sapphire blue eyes stayed alert at every move. She moved stealthy yet she fit into the environment of people that was surrounding her, her black attire of black short Capri's with a tightly strong shirt with warm black color as well. Her kunai pouch remained intact on her leg as well.

She entered the inn and quickly made her way to the innkeeper," I'm looking for a room",Miyuki spoke softly her voice sounding as sweet as midnight honey. The innkeeper, an old lady smiled," but of course I have one room left the other two have been already taken",as she pulled out a room key for her. Miyuki spoke softly," thank you ma'am..." as she headed upstairs to her room. Her voice gasped as she was suddenly pulled strongly her arms together in a strong hold and she quickly activated her bloodline limit her eyes turning piercing red. "Well well well. If it isn't a Hakumei",a cold yet muted voice spoke. Miyuki looked at the man as spoke softly,"Uchiha...Itachi",,, and she was lost in his doujutsu.

----

"A Hakumei huh? What do you suppose we should do with her?" a blue man seemingly like a shark spoke. Miyuki remained unconscious on the bed still locked in Uchiha's doujutsu. The older Uchiha spoke in a cool tone," She's a Hakumei. A deadly present of Konoha".A blonde male walked through removing his black cloak covered in red clouds," I brought food,,,yeah",as he set it down he spoke smiling," so how's that girl ? yeah". Kisame the shark-like man spoke," Itachi knocked her out with his Sharingan if he didn't do it we'd all be dead",as he looked at the girl with little respect. Itachi spoke coolly," You two avoid looking into her eyes when she wakes or you will die by the hands of that bloodline limit". Deidara spoke softly as he took a bite of the green apple," so what exactly is the Hakumei bloodline limit.. yea?"

Kisame slapped the side of his head," stupid blonde kid..."as he ate some rice. Itachi spoke watching Miyuki sleep as his tone became cold yet again," Hakumei were a mystery to Konoha however the history goes deep.. they are a small family of four and they all shared that same curse bloodline". Deidara interrupted," what is it? an eye technique? stronger than Sharingan??" Itachi spoke in his cold tone," they posses the eye technique named Hagen no Dō also known as Piercing Eyes". Kisame ate his food silently as his Samehada kept the chakra level of Miyuki's at almost zero.

Deidara looked at the girl going to her as he moved the hair out of her face," hmmm, what does it do? yea.." Itachi spoke in his casual tone as he also looked at the girl," it has the power to look into your body and initially every single point of your veins explode and you're left to die from inner bleeding dying in several moments. It is quite an interesting technique an inevitable to whoever looks into a Hakumei's eyes". Deidara moved away from Miyuki that instant tripping over a chair," HOLY SHIT! "Kisame laughed as he choked a little on his rice ball," Calm down your horses clay boy she's not going to hurt you... we're perfectly in control".Itachi spoke coldly,"Deidara head out to the headquarters. I think our leader would be pleased that we have managed to capture a Hakumei". Deidara nodded and disapeared away. Kisame smirked as he set down his food,"How strong do you think this kunoichi is?" itachi remained silent listening to the peacefull wind for a moment as he stared out the window. He looked at the kunoichi laying on the bed and spoke with an icy tone,"Weak".

--

She fluttered her eyes open seeing a shark man and a dark figure standin a mere two metres away from her. Her weak body managed to let her sit up from the bed,"Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi tell me what does a pathetic organization as Akatsuki want with me"Miyuki spoke with no emotion. The Uchiha prodigy instantly grasped Miyuki's throat bringing her up against the wall to his eye level. "You can try activating your precious bloodline limit kunoichi but it won't work for you on me. Eye to Eye techniques are made of the same compound",his icy voice spoke as his red Sharingan stared into her eyes. Miyuki struggled with his hand,"you think you can kill me Uchiha? Try harder for you don't know what I'm capable of",she spoke with the exact same ice tone. Kisame laughed,"oh two icecubes talking is quite an entertainment",as he rested his samehada in the corner. Itachi just smirked," you won't get away from us. You can try running but it won't be necessary for you will fail", as he pulled away from her neck leaving his finger marks on her soft creamy skin. Miyuki growled as she burst through the inn wall and sprinted off away. Kisame stopped laughing,"hey, you're going after her?" itachi analyzed her little boom explosion,"Interesting she has Tsunade's strength....hmm" as he instantly dissapeared.

Miyuki ran fast towards Sound when suddenly she triped and landed into a pile of mud,"Oh what the...... gahh!!" as she saw the uchiha prodigy smirking down at her," Well done Hakumei you've proven just now that your entire clan is a pathetic pigsty". Miyuki growled as she charged at him," you should die in hell!!!" as she threw a huge punch aiming for his abdomen. Kisame arrived at the spot and instantly drained all of her chakra. Itachi smirked as he looked at the kunoichi,"Pathetic little thing". Miyuki stared up at him,"you no good bastard!" as she felt weak. Kisame spoke,"Euw she stinks bad!" itachi swung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and headed closely to the river that was just a few metres away. Kisame watched amused as itachi dropped her into the river,"you stink horribly wash off that dirty smell", his cold voice ringing towards Miyuki who stayed in the water,"i Hate your guts Uchiha!"

Deidara arrived at the scene with two people. "So this is a member of the famous Hakumei clan",the fire red head male spoke. "Pein-sama she is quite a fiery spirit",Kisame smirked laughing as he and Deidara smirked more together. The other male wore an orange mask and suddenly exclaimed,"Tobi is a good boy!" Miyuki looked into Pein's eyes,"I detest all of you! Let me go!" Pein smirked,"i have a better offer for you, I want you to join Akatsuki and we'll help you achieve your goals". Kisame was dumbfounded,"she's a woman...ehhh i mean not that Konan isn't a woman but do you really think she's..." itachi punched him into the stomach,"shut up Kisame before I silence you for good". Deidara smirked,"yeah salmon man yeah". Miyuki spoke as she got out of the river ,"i want to kill orochimaru, and I plan on doing so as soon as possible that bastard has raped my older sister and killed both of my parents after he finished off my sister in a single blow! I am the last Hakumei and only i know the secret to Hagen no do!"as soon as she spoke her last word she passed out.

Leader look straight to Kisame and itachi,"I told you not to harm her! She is very valuable indeed. Bring her to the headquarters immediatelly and all of you better report to the meeting room!"as soon as he finished talking he dissapeared. Deidara sighed,"so who's carrying the girl?" Kisame smirked,"i can't i'll want to feel up her boobs mm they're big jugs". Deidara smashed Kisame across the face,"oh shut up sharkie! Yeah". Tobi spoke softly,"Deidara-sama what are boobs and jugs?" Itachi picked up Miyuki into his arms and carried her fast to the headquarters. Kisame wihne,"ahh not fair itachi always gets first bits". Deidara sighed,"lets go you stupid mongrels",as they all headed out while Tobi just remianed confused.


End file.
